


Merula x Anon: Christmas Break

by Goombario



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Missionary Position, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: You (male) and Merula Snyde stay behind at Hogwarts during Christmas vacation.





	Merula x Anon: Christmas Break

“Oh, fuck! That’s it, right there you fuckin’ mudblood! Fuck me right there-ooh fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

The sounds of Merula’s moaning combined with her insults were enough to drive me wild. I felt sweat running down my face as I looked down at her nude body, watching as her petit breasts bounced from the force of my thrusts, and her already messy brown hair shine from the flame-lit light of the room. She panted like a bitch in heat as we continued; I saw her grip the sheet covering my matress and the sound of my bed’s headboard slamming against the wall would surely wake anyone nearby or give away our intimate act. Fortunately for the two of us, deciding to stay behind during Christmas break gave us all the time in the world to vent our semester long, pent-up sexual frustrations.

Sure, we had sex almost regularly when I could get time away from Rowan wanting to educate me, but having sex during a heavy snowfall with the dorms decorated in holly and bells made things feel a bit more special. It was like spending time with my bully-turned-love was fate’s own Christmas gift to me. While I was busy reflecting on everything and pumping my cock into a moaning Merula, I almost didn’t notice her inner walls clench around me as she orgasmed again–I had lost track of how many times the both of us had came. After all, we had been at this since at least eight o'clock … yesterday evening. Thank God that we happened to be the only two members of our houses to stay behind this year.

I slowly pulled my cock out of Merula’s pussy and stood up on my knees, firing another few ropes of cum on to her chest. As much as I wanted to fill her, the spell she had cast to prevent pregnancy had long worn off and for some reason she couldn’t cast another for 24 hours. We couldn’t exactly buy condoms in-school and the weather was too strong to sneak off to Hogsmeade, that and the fact that I doubt they would sell protection to us being in the particular year we happened to be, especially still being in school at all.

Merula pulled me in and kissed my lips, hugging me tightly and wrapping her legs around me. I could smell the strong odor of sweat and sex on her as my tongue pushed past her lips, beginning to move in rhythm with hers as our kiss continued. She was clearly exhausted from the bags under her eyes, but she insisted she didn’t want to sleep “until we couldn’t be together anymore,” she had said. I laughed to myself, remember the conversation that had happened just hours before we were in this situation:

During Potions class, Rowan and I were trying our best to perfect an anti-boils potion. As per usual, Merula took the chance to insult my skill and compare me to my brother’s. I had no clue how she seemed to know how poorly he performed in every aspect of life, but hearing it over and over again was very annoying. It was also something I had to endure as a cover.

“You’re as shit at this as your brother was, aren'tcha?” Merula taunted me. She used the tip of her wand to poke my cauldron, laughing as the mixture started to bubble over and spill all over the table. Snape grimaced at me and shook his head, throwing a rag at me and hitting me in the face. I groaned and started to clean up. I looked over and saw Rowan give Merula a dirty look. He was my best friend, but he had to remain none the wiser. If he knew how things really were, something in me just knew he would spread the word.

Day in and out, Merula’s insults continued. Even if I knew they were just jabs, some of them still stung. I think some of them remained from the days that she truly hated the sight of me, but I could put up with every acid-laced word she spat; the evenings after class were always worth it. After the rest of the boys had retired to bed, Merula would sneak into the dorm with the aid of an invisibility cloak I had picked up. Just as I climbed into bed, she would yank the cloak over her head to surprise me, giving me a big smile as she pushed me down and grabbed my pajama shirt, yanking it open.

I must have went through two dozen repaired buttons by now, but I didn’t care. She would begin with my lips, then my neck, and trail kisses down my chest.

“I’m so sorry,” she would muttered as she kissed me and rubbed her hands up and down my body. “I’m so sorry, I love you, I love you so much,” she apologized for every insult, every night. I once asked her why she even kept this up; why not tell others we were in love? It certainly didn’t bother me. She insisted that her bullying ways were the only thing that kept her from getting bullied herself, and promised that anything mean she said to me was just for show. I would have thought that people would realize something was off when I started sitting with her at lunch, considering she sat alone for the longest time, but no one seemed to care.

When Rowan asked me, I told him that she and I had been assigned a two-person project and she actually wanted to study for it. I told him this over seven months ago and he still asks how it’s going.

“Mmm, you all right, love?” Merula asked as she cuddled up next to me, pulling a blanket up over us. “You’re quiet, you usually can’t stop runnin’ your fuckin’ mouth.” She teased. She leaned in and pecked my cheek, making me smile. “You know, it’s Christmas eve.”

“Yeah, I know,” I replied. “What did you get me?”

Merula smiled and tossed the blanket aside, climbing on top of me and holding my still-erect cock in place as she lowered down. When I entered her from below, she let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the room.

“W-Well …” she started when she began to bounce on me. “I was thinkin’, we … ah, fuck yeah …” she interrupted herself with a moan as her breasts started to move up and down from her bounces speeding up. “We don’t have a lot of time left in school and then we’ll be outta here, ya know, and …”

“I know,” I said, beginning to gently thrust my hips upward. “What about it?”

Merula paused in her ride, looking into my eyes. I stared back into hers. Her eyes started to dart to-and-fro; rather than this being her sign for lying, it had slowly changed into a sign of her being nervous, at least around me.

“… I want to be Mrs. Anon.” Merula muttered. I sat up, shoving my entire cock into her without a thought. She screamed in pleasure as I forcefully pushed my entire shaft inside of her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close.

“You’re proposing to me?! Are you serious?!” I asked. She was trembling.

“W-Well, I mean after school we can always get a flat somewhere, and we … well, we been doin’ this for a while now and I don’t want to stop just because we graduate. You’re not some school crush, I love you!” she blurted out that last line. We both blushed from how intense she made it sound.

“Yes.” I said, leaning up and kissing her lips. “I never planned on letting you get away to begin with.”


End file.
